Lima Losers
by Fighter23
Summary: Sam, Mike, Puck, and Finn want to start a band but need a female singer. They finally find the girl they need but first they need to help her get away from her broken home and get her out of her shell. Follow the journey and hilarious, drama filled adventures of the Lima Losers. Rachel OOC. Samchel with Puckleberry/Cherry/Finchel friendship.
1. Ilovetoloveyourlovemylove

Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, and Noah "Puck" Puckerman were outside hanging on in the schools parking lot tossing a football around. They were all wearing their letterman jackets and just talking. They had all known each other since they were 6 years old. Even though they loved football they always wanted to do one thing: be in a band. Finn could play the drums and sing, Puck could play the guitar and sing, Sam could also play the guitar and sing, and Mike could sing a little bit. The only problem was they could never get around with the band idea because they needed a female singer. They tried Sam's girlfriend Quinn but her voice was too soft and delicate to keep up with their music. Then they tried Puck's girlfriend Santana but her voice was too tough to keep up with. Then there was Mike's girlfriend Brittany who couldn't really sing at all. They tried almost every girl they knew but it didn't work.

"Man. How are we ever going to get this band started if we don't have a female singer?" Puck sighed.

"I don't know man." Mike responded clearly as stressed as everyone else. Something caught Sam's eye.

"Hey who's that?" He questioned quite confused to a certain figure. It was a girl on a skateboard. She was wearing a light blue cropped sleeveless shirt, with ripped jeans, and matching light blue vans. Her hair was red and flowing with the wind. She had chocolate brown eyes and a tattoo that was music notes. Sam knew what song the music notes were to. It was, When your Gone by Avril Lavinge.

"I don't know but she's cute." Finn said which caused Puck to glare at him.

"Hey shut up!" Puck said to Finn.

"What you gotta crush on her?" Finn taunted back to him. Before Puck could do anything Sam called out.

"Oh shit!" He called which made everyone snap their head to the girl on the skateboard. She had tried to do a kickflip on her board but she failed and slipped, which resulted in her landing on her back. The four guys rushed to her aid. They may have been jocks, but if they saw a girl fall or hurt themselves they would help. Mike got there first.

"Are you alright?" Mike.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam.

"That was a pretty bad fall. You all good?" Finn.

"You okay?" Puck. She looked up to the four boys staring down at her.

"Mhhmm. Yeah. I'm okay." She said trying to get up. Mike let out a hand which she took. Finn noticed something on her body.

"Hey you're bleeding. You didn't even fall on your face." He said confused pointing to her forehead. She touched her fore head and saw her hand had blood on it.

"Shit. I must've had a bad fall then." She said nervously. Mike noticed something else on her body.

"You have a lot of bruises on you. Are you sure you're okay?" Mike questioned worried about the girl in front of him. She silently cursed at herself for not putting make-up on her bruises.

"I'm fine." She assured them. Puck wasn't sure so he pulled her aside.

"Ohck eh teliod?" He asked the girl in the secret language they use to use when they were kids.

"Laever em lones" She responded rudely. The 3 others were confused about what they were saying.

"Well I'm fine. Thank you so much for checking on me." She said grabbing her skateboard and leather jacket.

"Wait!" Sam called. She turned around curious. "What's your name?" He asked. She gave him a half smile.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." She responded and turned away running somewhere.

"There's something wrong with her. Those bruises couldn't have been from just skateboarding." Mike said concerned. Sam and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Your right. Let's go investigate." Sam suggested and Puck shook his head.

"I don't think so guys." Puck said not agreeing.

"Oh come on! Either you come or we question about what you and her were talking about." Finn threatened Puck changed his mood quick.

"Okay fine let's investigate." He said. They caught up to Rachel and made sure they didn't she didn't see them. She went into the auditorium. They sat in the highest row so they wouldn't get caught.

"Band can you play this for me." She asked them giving them the notes. They nodded and went to their equipment. The boys except for Puck were confused.

"She could sing?" Finn questioned. The music started.

_i love to love your love my love  
i love to love your love my love  
i love to love your love my love_

(The boys were amazed at how good she was)_  
yes it's true  
yes it's true  
love is a thing that i do  
it's crazy i kissed you when we met  
and maybe i'd do it again with parental consent  
but even if they both resist my mack-mode is constantly on_

(Her voice matched the song and they knew she needed to be in their band)_  
why am i wasting time writing rhymes when i could be out scoring more tail  
i love (my love) to love (your love) your love (to love) my love (i love)  
i love (my love) to love (your love) your love (to love) my love (i love)  
i love (my love) to love (your love) your love (to love) my love (i love)  
yes it's true  
yes it's true  
love is a thing that i do  
i'd be crazy if i ever got into your pants  
and maybe we could safety dance  
'cause your friends all dance and i know you don't dance  
soon your friends will become friends of mine  
out of sympathy you'll go out with me, you fine ass bitch  
damn you're so fine  
damn, you're so fine  
remember we kissed when we were twelve  
and baby help me through pre-adolescent hell  
it can't be wrong to feel so strong now that we're all hairy and grown  
i can't go on smoking bongs and getting myself so stoned_

She thanked the band grabbed her stuff once again and left.

"That girl needs to be in our band." Sam said and Mike and Finn agreed while Puck stayed silent and looked at the spot where she just left.

Songs used- I love to love your love my love- Self

"Ohck eh teliod?" "Are you okay?"

"Laever em lones" "Leave me alone"


	2. Cough Syrup

**I was surely not expecting this much feedback! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and following and adding this to your favorites! Glad to see people are enjoying it. **

Rachel picked up her stuff from the auditorium and started walking out. She set her water in her backpack and started to skateboard home. Rachel was quite scared to go home. But then again, when wasn't she. Going home was like a living breathing nightmare. She took out her keys and walked inside. Her father (as usual) was equally drunk, and saw her walk in.

"Hey slut!" He said his words slurring. She sighed and rolled her eyes without him seeing.

"I'm just here to get my uniform for work." She said starting to walk up the stairs. He got up.

"Oh you must think you're so good don't you. Ugly bitch." He said walking up the stairs following her. She was at the top of the stairs and somehow he had gotten to the starting point of the stairs so he was in front of her.

"Dad why can't I just get my stuff to go to work?" She asked clearly tired.

"Cause I said you stay. Me and you have unfinished business." He said stroking her hair. Rachel was clearly frightened because her breathing got heavier.

"No please." She begged. Her father got angry at this. He growled and pushed her. She fell down the stairs very hard. Her arms and legs started to bleed. Her father was coming at her and he had a object in his hand. It was what looked like a belt. Time felt like it was in slow motion. She looked at her surroundings. On the floor right next to the door was her light leather jacket, her bag and her skateboard. She thought for a millisecond. Then it hit her. _My bag!_ She thought to herself _I have my gym clothes in my bag! And I have some other clean clothes I was gonna wear if I dirtied myself skateboarding. I could grab it quickly along with my skateboard and jacket and run out._ She started to get up. But it seemed like he was coming fast at her. She looked for any weapons to defend herself with. She suddenly remembered. Her switchblade! Her older brother Zac had always told her to carry a switchblade. She took it out of her back pocket. Her father was alarmed. But that didn't stop him. He came even closer and punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach when she was down. While he was busy, trying to find another weapon in the kitchen Rachel slowly and quietly got up. She clutched the switchblade tightly like her life depended on it. As he turned around she inserted the blade into her fathers stomach. His face went from angry to calm as he slowed down and fell down. Even though the knife exited it's place from his stomach she still clutched on it. Her hands were shaking like it was winter and she didn't have a coat. She finally registered what happened. She felt something running up her throat. She was gonna be sick. After throwing up, she realized something. She had to go to the police. She was gonna go to jail. She was a murderer. The thought made her sick. But it was in self-defense! However, the police wouldn't know that. She got out her phone ready to call 911 when it mirrored her surroundings and there was a number on the top right hand corner that read 3:23. She was confused for a second but then she realized it had been recording everything. From when she got home to when she put the blade in her fathers stomach. Even though she didn't want to she watched the video. Luckily, it was in her pocket so it showed everything instead of just audio. She quickly grabbed her skateboard and rolled over to the police station. She told them the whole story. From her being abused to the moment where she- nevermind.

"Miss Berry we will have this figured out just wait right here." The officer told her as we walked away. She looked around and realized she was alone.

Life's too short to even care at all oh,  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum.  
Oh.  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down  
Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
So I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
One more spoon of cough syrup now [x2]

The officer came back with a glass of water and a file. He handed her the water.

"I made your school fax this over. It says your legal guardians are…. The Puckermans?"

Songs used- Cough syrup Young the giant


End file.
